Journey for Us
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Aria was assigned to do another delivery again, but this time her dingo is Noir. Even though she's still loved Gauche and understand that Noir is still Gauche from the heart, this journey leads her more heartbreaks or a blessing love. AriaxNoir(Gauche)
1. Chapter 1: Once again, We've meet

**I love childhood couples, which is why I'm kinda giddy with Aria and Gauche/Noir. But Gauche is Noir a completely different person who used to be her childhood love interest, making this story abit more fun.**

 **It's been so long that I type a fanfictions, so I know this is gonna be bad.**

 **Setting: Anime - Letter Bee Reverse.**

 **After the Cabernet incident**

 **P.S: I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and their character except this fanfiction and the made-up places I came up through their journey. Also the Picture cover since I draw that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Once again, We've meet**

After the event of the battle between Lag and Cabernet, everything was peaceful. Although there are an increase number of Gaichuu still roaming around, the letter are protected and delievered safety to their destination by the bees and the Ones Who Were Unable to Become Spirit lived peacefully in the Blue Note Blues. Yes, everything is normal, although there's one woman who have a troubled heart.

xXx

Aria woke up from her sleep rubbing her eyes as she gets up and get ready for the day. "Hmm...? Oh right, dayoff..." she said as she dressed in her casual clothes. Aria went downstairs to get breakfast and to met Bolt. Bolt barked as she smiled. "Good morning to you too, Bolt." She giggled as she patted his head. She then preparing food for Bolt and her. Aria gave Bolt's food and she started eating hers.

"Hmm... Today... Well, I don't really have much to do... maybe I should visit Sylvette, it has been a while with all those damage of the city." Aria giggled as she finished up. She grabbed her coat and patted Bolt till she found herself staring at an old picture of Aria, Gauche and Sylvette. She smiled as she remember little memories of the three of them playing in their childhood to the three having dinner after work. Aria was fond of those little moments and she continue to treasure more moments whenever her lonely heart desires. "I'm off now Bolt. I won't be long, I promise." She said softly to her faithful dingo as he barked enthusiastically. She laughed as she give him one last pat and walked off.

xXx

Aria stands in front of Sylvette's door and slowly knocks it. As she waited patiently the door opened and the person in front of her is not Sylvette, but it was Noir, formally known as Gauche Suede, dressed casually as he give a a surprised expression toward her. "Ah, Aria Link, Good Morning." Noir greeted as Aria continuously frozen in shock, but she shocked it off and greeted back. "Good morning to you too, Noir..."

Noir nodded as he let her in. Aria went to the kitchen to find Sylvette cooking, she turned and found Aria sitting on one of the chairs. "Good Morning, Aria~!" Sylvette said cheerfully as Aria nodded to her and returned the smile. "Good Morning Sylvette. So did Lag took off already?" Aria asked as Noir sit on the chair next to Aria.

"Yap! They went off a few minutes after you arrived actually. They were in a hurry it seems, seriously, they even forgot my soup!" Sylvette complained as she showed the container of soup to Aria while Aria laughed, know that Lag really doesn't want to drink it. Although she's having a good time talking to Sylvette, she can't help that Noir kept staring at her, but she decided to ignore it. "Well it can't be help, the letters need to be delivered quickly and safely after all."

"True, but they better not blame me if they end up starving themselves." Sylvette pouted as Aria smiled. Then Aria's eyes wanders to Noir's and she was right. Noir is stared at her as he smiled towards her, when she came to that realisation, Aria became flustered and look away from him. "W-Well, Where did Roda go?" Aria asked, trying to make her voice as calmly as possible.

"It seems that we're out of bread, so Roda went to get us some for us." Noir answered her question as Aria nodded. There are only awkward silence between the two of them, even Sylvette felt it.

Then Roda arrived in the kitchen with a letter and a basket of breads. "Roda, welcome back." Both Svylette and Aria smiled as they greet her the same time. Roda just nodded as she went up to Aria to hand over the letter she's been carrying. "For you. From Director." Roda said simply as Aria gave her a confused look. She took the letter, opened it and begin to read it. Aria seen shocked on what contains in the letter.

"A-Another bee job again... Shorthands... this one took almost a month... Mnnn..." Aria doesn't seems to be happy with this since her last delivering was a success because of Nichi. Now that she doesn't have a a dingo to work with, she might as well to go alone or hire a part-time dingo. "Aria? Are you alright on your own? Lag told me about your duties as a Bee before and your dingo is..." Sylvette said worriedly as Aria nodded.

"I'll be fine, all I have to do is to deliver the letter. I'm sure I'll be okay." Aria said as she smiled while thinking hard on the route of the destination. Noir stares at her as Sylvette noticed him, then she smiled in excitement. "Aria! Why not take Brother as your Dingo!"

"What?" Aria seems surprised by this while Noir and Roda just stared confusely at Sylvette. Sylvette just giggled as she continues. "He was once Lag's dingo before, so why not yours? Noir have experience with traveling and I am really worried that if you were on your own, you either end up stuck in a place that we don't know." Sylvette said while keeping her excitement on to her face while Aria was shocked for a bit. But she shook it off and stared at Sylvette abit more. Aria really can't say No to her.

"A-Alright, but only if Noir is okay with this!" Aria said as she immediately turned to Noir. He doesn't seems to mind while Roda looks like she's glaring at Aria, making Aria hoping that Noir said no. "Of course, I don't mind being your dingo. In exchange, I will bring my Gymnopédie with me" Noir said simply as Sylvette cheered while Aria slumped over the table.

 _'I don't think Roda can trust me, she might think I'm her rival'_ Aria thought as she felt bad since she wanted to befriends with Roda, but she sit up straight again and simply smiled "Alright, We'll be off tomorrow. I'll go get my uniform later on." She said as everything went on as normally. They talked, they play and they walk around town together. Even Lag and Nichi came back from their job and have an enjoyable dinner with everyone.

Then Aria thought it's about time she have to leave, she greets everyone goodbyes and went off the door. Only been stopped by Noir.

"What's wrong, Noir?" Aria blinked as she continues to stare at him. He didn't anything, but eventual he asked. "Where should I pick you up tomorrow?" Noir asked simply as Aria thought.

"I'll meet you at the here tomorrow at 8, is that alright?" Aria said as she remember the pain of putting her old clothes again. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow" After that she just left to her home. Noir nodded as he went off to join the others on the table. _'Aria Link, Gauche Suede's childhood friend...'_ Noir thought quietly as he continues to talk to Lag and Sylvette about their days.

* * *

 **This oneshot fanfic became insanely long so I have to put them into chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing but Kindness

**I also read the manga of Tegami Bachi and at chapter 64 they were actually talking normally for the first time and Aria accept that Noir is still Gauche deep down.**

 **Sooo my ship is still sailing in my heart~!**

 **Also, please excuse my weird grammar or misspellings in the fanfic.**

 **P.S: I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and their character except this fanfiction and the made-up places I came up through their journey. Also the Picture cover since I draw that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nothing but Kindness**

The next morning, Aria struggles begins with her uniform pants. After a few hours later, she finally buttoned up. She gave a quick sign of relief. _'Maybe I am getting fat. If I do continue on to be a bee in the future, I'll definitely need to get a new uniform'_ She thought as she walked downstairs to find her beloved Bolt. He barks at her again as she smiled and gave him a good pat.

"Hey Bolt, I'm going on a delivery with Noir. Remember, He used to be Gauche, but I'm sure he think of me as a stranger." She chuckled sadly as she continue to patted Bold. He whines, knowing that his master seems to be upset about that fact. "It's alright, I need to move on as well. Besides, maybe this delievery makes me forget my feelings for him, I hope." She said as she hugged Bolt.

"I'll see you later, Bolt." After that, she left and went to the Sylvette's home where she find Noir standing in front of the building, talking to Sylvette. They both noticed Aria approaching towards them. Sylvette looks more excited than usual. "Aria~! You look gorgeous~! It's been so long that I've seen you in that uniform" Sylvette said excitedly as Aria nodded.

"Even so, I felt like I'm getting weight. My bum, my thighs and my chest too, they all hurts from this uniform." Aria complains as Sylvette giggled. She turned to Noir and asked. "This is your first time seeing Aria in this uniform, so what do you think?"

"It's suits you." Noir said simply, but Aria couldn't help by to blushed from this. Sylvette was grinning widely as Aria noticed. She cough abit and asked. "Ready to go? Do you have everything you need?" Aria asked as Noir nodded. They both give their goodbyes to Sylvette as she waved them back. She noticed that Roda walks up to her.

"Is this really okay? Noir doesn't consider the memories of the past as his, so this might lead into more heartbreaks." Roda said as Sylvette nodded. "It's true since Aria have loved Brother for so long. But that doesn't mean that she can just stop those feeling just like that. Brother can make new memories from this. I do want you and Brother to have a happier and warm moments like this and calling them as your own." Sylvette said excitedly as Roda looked at her, surprised, but Roda end up hugging Sylvette and Sylvette giggled slightly.

"Besides, ever since Aria and Nichi came back from their delivery she barely talk to Noir and it seems that Noir is the same. I can guess that Aria is avoiding him or maybe the other way around. I really don't like that... I've known Aria since I was a baby, so both Aria and Brother are important to me as well as..." Sylvette said softly as Roda pulled away from the hug and end up patting Sylvette's head.

"I'm sure they're both fine. You did gave this chance to them after all..." Roda said as she continuously patted Sylvette's head. Sylvette smiled happily. "Yes! So, what would you like to do today?"

xXx

"My goodness, everytime I start back working as a Bee it always made me nervous." She said as she walks besides Noir. They got the letters they needed for their destination and went off to their journey. Noir stared at her confusely and asked, "Really? I thought you're used to delievering letters since you worked in the Beehive." Aria stared at him and giggled.

"No, no, I resigned as a bee after Gauche disappeared from us and that time is when my dingo lost his sight. I thought I lost everything back then, but it turns out that I'm good handling paperworks all thanks to Lloyd. Anyway, there's no time to lose" She said as she runs ahead, Noir did follow her but he saw Aria slipping on a puddle. He immediately caught her as Aria blinked and look up at him with an apologetic look. "Emmm... I'm sorry.." She said with a nervous laugh while Noir just stared at her.

"I never met another clumsy bee before. This is new to me." Noir said honesty while Aria taking the damage of 'clumsy'. "I-It's not my fault! Ah, well maybe it is, but I still try hard! Besides it's been so long that I actually delivered a letter..." Aria said as she was unsure about the last part since she did delivered a letter when Lag was having a fever and Noir was unconscious. She immediately stand up and walked ahead.

"Sounded like you're making excuses though. Here." Noir walked up to her and hold her hand so she won't fall again. She turned to him, her face flushed in pure red, not even sure if it's anger or embarrassment. "I'm not!" She sounds panicked, but didn't let go, Noir was intrigued by her reaction.

"... are all bees are clumsy or just more lively as you and Lag?" Noir asked as she glanced over to Noir. "Well, each person have their own unique personality and flaws, so..." Aria said softly as she noticed the carriage.

"Oh! There's the Carriage, hopefully there's still some for us. Let's go!" She said as she let go of his hand and dashed off while Noir follows her. She went to one of the driver as Noir stayed in his place, watching at the distance while Aria was talking to the driver for a few moments. Aria turned to Noir's direction and waved. They both went inside the carriage as the driver prepared to started the right. There are silence between Aria and Noir.

"Noir, you don't have to force yourself to get alone with me. I am but a stranger to you, right?" She said with sadness in her voice because it's hard for her. Noir got Gauche's voice and his face, but he's lived differently from Gauche. He's a completely different person and she understand that, but her heart still kept beating harshly inside of her. Tell her that it's alright to love him no matter what. Aria was avoiding as much eye contact as possible while Noir silently stares at her.

"Even so, this is a good start for us to be friends, right?" Noir asked as Aria stared at him. It feels awkward for her, but she doesn't want to effect their delivery and their relationship. She nodded. "Of course. I hope we can get along"

xXx

"Huh? Leg dressed as Sylvette?" She said in a surprised tone as Noir nodded. Hours have pass and both Aria and Noir were still on the carriage leading them to another town, planning to taking a rest in that town. Aria pouted as she rest her head in her hands. "Seriously, First Zazie talks about how cute Lag is in the Lamento incident and now you saw him dressed as a Sylvette. I really want to see it." Aria complained as Noir nodded.

"Alright! Once Lag and I have our dayoff, I'll dressed him as much as I want whether he likes it or not" She said as she crossed her legs, lifted her glasses slightly, creating a glint while an sinister grin plastered on her face. Noir twitched abit while he keeping his distance. "Ah, We're almost there!" Aria said excitedly as she stick out her head from the window and stared at the first town of their long journey.

"After that town, we have to walk for a couple of miles. Going through the broccoli forest and the cliffs at full pace, which is filled with Gaichuu. So we need all the rest and food for those few day of either running or fighting." Aria said as she calculated the planned in her head while Noir leaned onto Aria to see out the window. Aria can feel his warmth, he's so close to her that her heart felt like it's going to burst. _'Calm down, calm down, just only for this journey. After this, We'll be back to our daily lives, there's will be nothing between us'_ Aria thought in a panicked way as she have soft blushed on her face.

"Aria Link, There's Gaichuus coming right at us." Noir said firmly as Aria looked at the direction he was looking at, and sure enough there were three Gaichuu Duvel heading straight towards them. "They're Giachuu Duvel! They're weakness we're on the mouth, but we need to remove those plates that they used to protect their mouth!" Aria immediately grabbed her violet and started playing the violin while Noir used his Gymnopédie to fire the plates off.

 ** _"Resound, Crimson Melody/Raven Black"_**

xXx

The three Gaichuu's armour lays lifelessly on the ground while Aria and Noir stands in front of it. The carriage had left them due to fear to be caught by the gaichuu. Aria looks around to see anymore.

"They're the only ones in this area, either that or more will come later for these letter." Aria said calmly as Noir was looking at something. "Noir?" Aria walked up to him, about to place her hand onto his back, but she saw what he's watching. Her memories of Gauche and only Gauche.

"N-Noir! Don't look!" She immediately try to cover his eyes with her hands while hanging herself on his back. This cause Noir to jumped, He took off her hands and turned to her. "I'm sorry." Noir apologised as she sighed and looked at her memories. Noir stand beside her and they watched the memories unfold. Silently watching.

"Gauche Suede, my childhood friend, lost his memories of me. But even so..." she slowly turns to Noir, who looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm glad you're alive. No matter what form you are in or how much memory were lost. You are still Gauche, your true heart reminds the same. You're always the same." She said as she gave him a small smile. Noir smiles back and nodded. "Aria, thank you. You are very kind"

 _'Even after seeing this, he still doesn't understand... Then again, My heart is being difficult.'_ Aria giggled as Noir continues to stared at her memories before it disappears. Aria immediately turned towards him and smiled. "Now come on, we need to get to town! Luckily the carriage didn't dropped us far from the town." Aria said as she and Noir walked off to town together.

* * *

 **I come to realised that maybe some part of the story doesn't make sense. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Calms the Heart

**Sup?**

 **I gotta start colouring the cover of Aria and Noir. =7="**

 **P.S: I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and their character except this fanfiction and the made-up places I came up through their journey.** **Also the Picture cover since I draw that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Calms the Heart**

"I finally pass the broccoli forests and the cliffs. Haaa... we-we arrived a small town, we can take the carriage in this town to the...haaa... next town, our destination. " Aria was breathing very heavily as she stopped to catch her breathe. They were on a hill where they can see a small town nearby. They can see that town from the long distance. Noir chuckled at her. "You don't really work out much, do you?" Noir stated at Aria glared at him.

"Shadap! Haa haa..." Aria said. After a few minutes, she stand straight and walked off. She slipped and slide down the hill with her behind. "Kyaaaah!?" Her scream suddenly stopped with sudden sounds like a thud and some rustles at the end. Noir followed her down the hill and found her on the bushes.

"Are you alright?" Noir asked as Aria lifted herself up, rubbing her behind. "I'm okay. Although I gonna feel this tomorrow." Aria got off the bushes and dusted herself of from the leaves and dirt. Noir help her getting rid of the leaves on her hair.

"Ah, thank you." Aria said softly as Noir nodded. "Here" Noir said as he put his hand out for her's. She blushed as she slowly placed her hand onto his. He held her hand firmly as they started walking together on the path to the town. Once they arrived they felt like they are not welcomed. "It's getting late. Should we look for an inn?" Aria asked as Noir looks around the town, suspiciously. Aria was getting worried as her grip tighten on Noir's hand.

"Noir, what's wrong...?" Aria said softly as Noir shook his head as he smiled slightly at Aria. "No, it's nothing. Let's go." Noir said as he pulled her close and walked off to find an inn. They arrived at the inn.

"Excuse me, Is there any free rooms available?" Aria asked the lady in the counter as she let go of Noir's hand, but all she received are glares from the woman, which surprised Aria. The lady gave a harsh tone when she replied. "No, all rooms are books. Now leave" The lady went on her business as Aria was abit dishearten from this treatment while Noir glared at the lady back, but Aria try to think of another plan.

"Hmm... Since all the rooms are booked, we can camp out so it's best to get the food and water now." Aria said as she walked out of the inn while Noir followed her and asked. "Do people always treat bees this harshly? Lag's town, Cambel Litus also treated me harshly when I dropped off Lag." Aria looks at him and giggled.

"No, this isn't surprising. Just like you, there are people who doesn't trust the government. People assumed we work for them, but to me, I really don't think so. We work for people who give their letters to us and believed that their letters, people's hearts, delivered safely to their love ones." Aria said softly as Noir gave a calm expression, he smiled softly toward her, but Aria continues. "Besides, not too long ago, there's someone who believed strongly that I was _a 'Cursed puppet of the Devil'_ and he hit me across the head with a wooden paddle. I think you saw it in my memories since I did thought of Gauche that time." She said casually as she continue walking across town to find shops, but Noir stopped in his traces and stared at her with a surprised look. Aria noticed he stopped track and turned to him as she smiled sadly.

"I-It's alright, it's just a minor scratch that time? Beside, It's fully heal. But more importantly, are you tired from shooting all those gaichuu, Noir?" Aria said in concern as she walked towards him and examined his face. Noir seems to be upset of something, she's became worried. "It's nothing, just remembered something bad..." he said as he walked to the near by shop. Like the inn, they refused to co-operate, including the next store they visits and the next and the next. They arrived where the carriages are and it appears that they refused to give them a ride.

"Well, this is troublesome, we have to go there by foot. But it's a good thing that I've prepared food for a couple days and a blanket! So, let's sleep outdoors." Aria said cheerful as she walked out of town while Noir followed her. They prepared the campfire and eat the food that Aria provide, they both sat down across each other while the fire were between them. After a few moment Aria took out her violin, plucking her strings to test them. Noir was looking at her, wondering what she's doing. "Aria Link, what are you..." he was interrupted by a simple gesture of Aria placing a finger on her lips.

It's a quiet and peaceful moment, so Aria used this opportunity to play the recovery bullet. The soft melody the flows through the air, filling Noir with the love and warmth of Aria's heart. He slowly understands that Aria still deeply cares for her childhood friend, Gauche.

Moments have passed as Aria softly ended her recovery bullet, she look over to Noir. "Do you feel better now?" Aria asked as Noir nodded and give his thanks. She smiled happily as she yawns. "Hmm... Well, I'll go head and sleep first..." She lay down and cover herself with the blanket. Noir was staring at the fire, in deep thoughts.

 _'Even though I borrowed Gauche's memories, why do I always see her face in my memories...? Why do my eyes were trying to find her...? My heart strings when she was hurt or treated badly... These feelings... seems similar to Aria's recovery bullet... But Aria belongs to Gauche... not me'_ He thought as this fact upset Noir further, his eyes once again leads to Aria's sleeping figure. She seems that she's shivering from the cold air as her face give a discomfort expression. She tried curled herself into the thin blanket, but the cold air is still there. Noir stand up and quietly walks over toward her. He laid down in front of her and pulled her closer, he used his arm to lift his upper body while he used the other arm to cover her from the cold. Even though Aria was sleeping, she leaned over closely towards Noir, wanting the warmth and her expression changed to a soft peaceful expression.

 _'So beautiful... so warm... I... want her'_ Noir smiled softly as he slowly fall asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Closer, but still Far

**I think my neck is going to break!**

 **It huuuuuuurts!**

 **｡ﾟ** **(ﾟ** **´Д｀ﾟ** **)ﾟ｡**

 **P.S: I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and their character except this fanfiction and the made-up places I came up through their journey.** **Also the Picture cover since I draw that. Also the Picture cover since I draw that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Closer, but still Far**

Morning comes as Aria slowly beginning to wake up. She lifted herself up and stretched. "Hmmmm~! That was a good sleep..." She said as she look over to check on Noir, but she found him besides her. " **N-NOIR!?** " she shrikes as she crawled away from him, her face is flushed pure red and her heart beats like the speed of light. Noir was startled awake as lifted himself up and saw Aria in a nervous state. He chuckled as turned to her to explained his reasons. "You were shivering very much last night, I thought you were cold, so I lay beside you. I am sorry for not asking your persmission first."

"No, no, no! I-It's okay! If you haven't done that I would be having a f-fever or a cold! S-So, thank you!" She said as she kept stuttering. She immediately tidy up for the long travel on foot. _'But he almost gave me a heartattack when he did that'_ she thought as she packed the food back in the bag. She checked if she have everything and turned to Noir.

"W-Well, I'll ready. What about you?" Aria said, abit shy from what happened. Noir nodded as he put out the fire. They both started to travel, they came across many of gaichuu that Aria will prepared another recovery bullet for Noir once they arrived on town. There are still a long way to go though, so their guard were up, but Aria's clumsy skills were still intact. Noir caught her from falling again.

"You're not doing this on purpose, are you?" Noir said nonchalantly as Aria stared at him with wide eyes and then looked away as she stand straight up. "Of course not! I... don't like to be like this as well... It always slows down with my deliveries" Aria said in a sad tone. Noir looked at her confusely.

"I didn't say I dislike it. It's one of your charm so there's no need to be ashame by this. Here." Noir said simply as he hold out his hand once again. Aria blushes as she slowly took his hand again as she turned to him. "Thank you... You know, you were very popular with the girls back then, so I'm sure you're very popular with the women today as well" Aria said reminiscing the past while Noir looked at her confusely.

"Am I?" Noir said as Aria nodded. "Of course! Back then a lot of girls kept asking me to help you meet them and some are trying to give you love letters, but they gave up and took the letters back since you and I were too busy that time." Aria said as she wondered if she remember them right. Noir listened to her carefully. "I still don't see how I am popular now..." Noir said as he looks confused.

"Don't worry, I can help. First, you have a handsome face, a smile that made every girl swoon and you show kindness that makes a girl's heart beats very fast. You are dedicated to you sister and your work, they were usually the qualities that girls would like to have in a man. There is also the fact that you have the strength to protect what's important to you. Huh, now that I think about it, you must be really popular because of all of that." She laughed as Noir laughed along side her. "Well, I think you are very popular too, Aria." Noir said softly as Aria laughs abit more.

"I don't think so. No men can put up with me and my clumsiness." She said as she continues to keep an eye out for the their destination. But all they see is sands and some rock formation. "Really? I heard that men falls in love with you the moment they saw you. A strong woman who plays the most beautiful melody that warms the heart of others. You smiled so kindly that men would treasure you. Loving green eyes that can be mistaken as gems. A reliable kind woman." Noir said deeply as Aria felt her face heated by his words to the point of trying to fanning herself with something.

"Y-You know your way with word. If you keep this up, you'll have a lover in no time." Aria said as she laughed nervously as she feel her hand getting sweaty. Noir firmly still held her hand, worried that she end up hurting herself if he let go. Aria kept staring at their hands.

 _'Someday, the person stand next to him and hold his hand will be his lover. That person isn't me... a woman who heart remains in the past than the present... He's already move on to create new memories and life for himself while I am still stuck in the past, loving the same person over and over again... Gauche... Noir... I shouldn't be selfish anymore...'_ Aria thought as her vision was blurred by her small tears.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of great Blessing

**Gave up trying to cut the fanfic into small chapters. Each chapters have big of a difference lengths.**

 **P.S: I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and their character except this fanfiction and the made-up places I came up through their journey.** **Also the Picture cover since I draw that.**

* * *

 **Last Chapter**

 **Beginning of great Blessing**

Finally after a few hours of battling Gaichuu and walking, they arrived to their destination, Rouge Net Valley. A small town that surrounded by red hills and have a strange pattern on those hill with is why they were called Rouge Net Valley. But what is unexpected that the heat in Rouge Net Valley is very intense.

"Noir! We did it! We made it~!" Aria said so happily as Noir smiled softly towards her. "Yes, we made it safely- Huh? Aria wait!" Noir called out to her when she ran inside to deliver the letters, but she fell in there end and Noir sighed and walked up towards her.

"Here." Noir put out his hand, waiting for her to take his hand again, but this time she didn't take it. "No, I'm alright" She said as she stand up and walked ahead. Noir seems surprised of this gesture and he felt upset with this, but he continues to follow her.

After for a few long hours, all the letters have been delivered till the last letter. "Alright, now I would like you to signed here please." Aria said politely as Noir waited for her behind her. He seems to be in a deep thought as he looked at Aria once again, to her legs, her figure, her face, her eyes and then lastly, her lips. He stared at her lips much longer than the others, but his thoughts and stares were interrupted by her calling for him.

"Noir, Let's go buy food and rested up in an inn... Noir?" Aria called out as she put the recipient's signature back in the bag. Noir just nodded at her, making her very confused. "Sorry, I was thinking about a lot of things." Noir apologised as Aria nodded. They continue to talk together while walking around town to buy food and water.

"Come to think of it, I have an odd dingo." Aria said as she paid for the items they needed for their travel back home while Noir looked at her, surprised. "Do you mean me?" Noir asked as she nodded.

"Yes. I never heard of a dingo carrying a gun and a spirit amber." Aria laughed as they're on their way to the inn. Noir shrugged as he helped her carrying the food. "It can't be help, with all the increase of Gaichuu, the letters have to delivers with pairs of Bees." Noir said as Aria looked at him surprised.

"Oh my, how did you know that?" Aria asked as Noir looked with his surprised exprrssion. "On my way to visit Sylvette, I saw a lot of bee in pairs when they were on their way out. Even Lag went off with Conner this morning. " Aria felt really bad not knowing that by being aware of her surrounding.

"Ahh, yes. Oh there's the inn. Hopefully there's rooms for us. " Aria said as she saw the inn, they went inside and the person in charge is a male. He welcomed the two and asked. "A room for two?" Aria and Noir blinked and then they looked at each other. Aria blushed as she's turned to the man, about to asked for a separate rooms, but Noir beat her. "Yes, a room for the two of us." Noir said as he paid him, the gentlemen give him the room key and then Noir walked off, leaving Aria in a shocked state.

"Huh? What!? Noir! Wait!" Aria said as she chased after him and grabbed his coat, making Noir turned to her. Aria was expecting the two of them to talk while they're in the hallway, but he ended up lifting Aria and bring her to their room. "If you want to talk, let's talk in our room so we won't disturbed the other guest" He said simply while Aria was in a panicking state from being lifted up and being so close to Noir's face.

"N-Noir!?" She stuttered, face flushed pure red as her heart continuously beating hard in her ribcage. Noir glanced over to see Aria's face, but she hide her face by leaning over the his shoulder. They arrived in their room, she looked over to her shoulder and see it's a room with two beds, she sighed in relief. _'How am I able to move on if we keep having close contact to each other...'_ Aria thought as Noir put her down on one of the beds.

"It save up a lot of money to just get one room. Besides, Bee and dingo can't be separate on the job." Noir said his reason as he took off his coat. Aria nodded as she kept staring down on her hands. She felt ashamed to feel like this around Noir, while he seems to do this so naturally. She decided to trained herself for a moment to calm her heart. Aria took off her gloves, her hat and her blazer just to get comfortable and grabbed her violin. "I'm going out for abit. I'll be right back" Aria said so suddenly, before Noir could respond she dashed off to one of the hill in town were there are less people.

xXx

 **[I need to move on] [I'm so clumsy] [I need to focus]**

Aria stared at her little heart fragment as they bursted shortly after and Aria became discourage. "So this is what my heart becomes. Well, I need to play this proparely..." Aria once again played her violin. The melody was slowly this time, the heart fragment doesn't burst quickly this time, they lingered around her softly. The sad melody reflects her heart fully well, but it seems to make her abit better as she stopped and put down her violin and bow. She stared at her heart fragment, they opened up like a projector.

They showed a pictures of Lag, Sylvette, Nichi and Steak, Roda, but they mostly shown Gauche and Noir. Looking at the picture makes her heart calm, now she knows that it's alright to have these feelings. She shouldn't try to neglect them because her heart belong to herself. "I love him... I do love Gauche, but... He has his own life to live as Noir. He doesn't need me by his side... He knows this..." She said as she leaned in closely to the heart fragment of the image of them holding hands on their journey.

"Aria"

She jumped as she slowly turned around and found Noir, standing there without his coat. He must have followed her after she left the inn. Her panic came back to her, her fingers trembled as she tried to swallowed her nervousness, but it's still there. _'He saw, H-He saw me! He saw my heart! My Memories!'_ Aria thought as Noir walked closer to her.

"Don't!" Aria shouted as Noir stopped in time. Her whole body trembles in fear of Noir. "Don't... please don't say anything..." Her voice shakes as Aria's tears begin to fall. Her heart is in fear because she knew she will be rejected. A person who long forgotten by Gauche and a person who barely worth to communicate by Noir.

"... I'm always jealous of him... of Gauche Suade. Surrounded by warmth and to be loved by many kind people. But..." Noir looked straight at Aria eyes as he continues to walk towards her. She didn't move, she can't move at all. She doesn't want to hear more, so Aria covered both of her ears with her hands firmly, but the man who have stolen her heart, gently hold both of her hands and he pulled them away from her ears. "Lag and Sylvette gave me a chance to start over as a friend and as a brother. I was very happy, so very happy to have my own warmth and you accept and still love me. Give me a chance, Aria Link, please..." Noir said softly as Aria's tears continue to fall. She shook her head, refusing his offer.

"B-But Noir, you already move on! You have new people who rely on you, new people who loved you! Living peacefully in the Blue Note Blues! I can't take that away, Noir! I don't want to be the person who pulled you back to Yuusai and the letter bees... I am someone who's meant to be forgotten. The past you've lost." She said the last one softly as Noir pulled her in his embrace, gently stroke her hair as Noir buried his face on her head. He chuckled, leaving Aria confused.

"It's alright. I am in love with you. Even though I lost my memories, my heart beats for you when we first met. My eyes always desperately trying to find you as I fall deeper with your smile. Your warmth, your kindness, your hands, I don't want to lose any of you. Even though in the past, we are nothing but childhood friend. But this time, I want to be your lover, Aria." Noir said deeply and sincere. Aria stared at Noir's eyes in shocked as she noticed that his smile is full of happiness and his eyes shines the brightest. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and hold him tightly as she continues to cry.

"N-Noir..." Aria whimpered softly as he chuckled. He gently carried her body and her violin as he made his way to the inn. She seems to be tired from all the crying and training that she falls asleep in his arms. He slowly placed her on his bed and careful lay beside her while covering themselves with blankets. His smile never leave his face as he look over Aria, he brushed her hair off her adorable face and carefully removed her glasses and place them on the nightstand. He kissed her forehead as he smiled one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

xXx

Morning comes and Aria was awake, she felt lighter, almost as if the weight have finally lifted. She looked over to Noir, who let Aria rested her head on his arm while his other arm were wrapped around her. Aria never felt so blissed in a long time and it's all thanks to him. She slowly move over closer to Noir, afraid of waking him up, but in the end, he hold her tightly, surprising Aria. "Wha!? Huh?"

"Good morning, Aria." Noir smiled towards her as she blushed and greeted back. "G-Good morning, I think we need to get ready to take off..." she mumbled as she looked away shyly. She's not used to mutual love, but it amuses Noir nevertheless. Noir nodded and he gets up and prepared his things. Aria was dishearten when his warmth left her side, but also getting ready to go off.

"Oh right. Aria" Noir called her as she turned towards him, but she unexpectedly received warmth on her lips. It took her a while to realised that Noir placed her lips onto her, giving her a gently kiss. He then pull back and chuckled while Aria was insanely red from the kiss. He leaned over, his lips hovers over her ear and whispered softly. "I hope we do this a lot on our way home."

"A-ah..ah..." Aria was lost for word as Noir walked off the room. She slide herself on her knees, trying to calculate how this happened. Aria really didn't expect to have a kiss this early in their relationship, but she was extremely happy as she placed her fingers on her lips. She immediately gets up, finishing getting ready and then went off to follow Noir. Aria saw him waiting outside, she greets the inn keeper farewell and caught up with Noir. "H-Hey!"

"Abit late, don't you think?" Noir said as he put out his hand, waiting for hers. She smiled as she placed her hand on to his and grasp it gently. "Well, after you pulled that stunt on me, how am I suppose to react?" Aria pouted as Noir laughed. She join in the laugh as well as they walked together out of the town. There's something still bothering her.

"Is this really alright? This long distance doesn't usually end well for couples." Aria said softly as Noir hold her hand tight, lifted their hands toward his face as placed his lips on the back of the Aria's hand and smiled. "It's alright. Even though I do want to be with you much more, I can only sent letters to you and the others. Like you said, letters are hearts and hopefully you only think of me when you read my letters." Noir smiled as Aria felt her eyes tearing up again, but she laughed.

"Noir, I've always been thinking of you for many years. As Gauche and as Noir. But this can be troublesome since Roda is very interested in you. I really do want to be a good friend of her as well... Are we going to tell Sylvette and Lag about us?" Aria said as she walked closer to Noir. He laughed knowing their reaction about this. "Either they're planning a party for us or crying like waterfalls because of us. They supported our relationship in the beginning, so I'm sure they're pretty happy. I'm sure you'll make Roda feel welcomed and safely." He said so calmly as Aria smiled happily.

"Now let's go home together," Noir said as he lifted her up in his arms, making her laughed and look down on to Noir. "Of course... I love you, Noir" Aria said softly as Noir respond to her with a soft smile on his face. "I love you too, Aria.

* * *

 **Thank goodness I finished this and the cover picture. =7="**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and maybe soon I'll make another one...I think?**


End file.
